


Secrets

by Lizardforce



Series: Lizardforce's Writer Blocks [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: The Recruit pays a visit to Doc after training with Montagne.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be A++++ quality because it is something I wrote to help me get over writer's block.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

“What seems to be the problem, Delcroix?”

The small Frenchman held his arm tight to his chest. Montagne and he were practicing shield training, how to protect yourself during hand to hand combat using just your shield and a bowie knife. Needless to say… Montagne got a little too rough and knocked the Recruit completely off his feet. The immediate impact badly bruised his lower arm. Falling down, an edge of the shield slammed into his upper arm, bruising there almost immediately. Lucky enough, Corbin’s knife was knocked from his hand before he fell. A few minutes later he was sitting on Doc's examination table with a gimp arm.

Corbin told him the whole story. Doc only nodded and mumbled in response. 

“Alright. Show me your arm.”

It was stiff and hurt to bend it. Doc took it gently with a gloved hand. The bruises by now where deep shades of blue, purple, and red. Docs expression was blank as he prodded at the bruises, continuing even when the Recruit winced and moaned in pain. 

He applied hard pressure to the bruise on his lower arm, the Recruit nearly jerking his arm back to save himself from the crushing pain.

“Fuck. That hurts.”

“Of course it's going to hurt. You've got bruises on your arm the size of grapefruits.”

Corbin didn’t really appreciate Doc’s sarcastic tone, frowning at him. Doc was busy writing stuff down onto paper.

“Alright. Worse case scenario; you have hairline fractures in your humerus, and one or two in your ulna, although it is very unlikely the impact with Gilles broke the bones. They are most likely severely bruised.”

The Recruit wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or glad... 

“Well, is that good or bad?”

“None of them are good. You won’t be able to do anymore shield training until that heals up. You can do some mild exercises like cardio and maybe a few stretches. Before you leave, I’ll prescribe some painkillers to you and give you a sling so you don’t make it worse…”

The Recruit was more upset that he couldn’t train until his arm was healed, which if it was broken, could take a month.

“Listen. These painkillers, you need to eat when you take them. Eat something or drink milk… Can’t have an empty stomach-- Aye, you alright?”

Corbin spaced out. Since he started training with Montagne, they had gotten close. _Real close._ He was worried they wouldn’t get to spend much time together, but he knew the big Frenchman would pull through to make sure he made a speedy recovery. Montagne was just that way with him. Always a gentleman, and a gentle man.

“Huh? Yeah. Am I good to go, Doc?”

“Hm. You have bruises on your legs… I’m gonna have to ask you to take your pants off.”

Corbin blushed madly, but knew Doc was experienced and had no intentions… Only doing his job. Right?

“From the fall?”

Doc questioned them, but truthfully, the Recruit had no idea where they came from. He felt Doc’s hands put pressure on the bruises that made themselves at home on his calf. Then he moved up to his thighs. The touches were gentle… reminding him of Montagne and how he would touch him… Those memories flooded back at the most awkward time. Corbin clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep composure. _Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard._ Ah, but it was so hard not to… At least until Doc actually put pressure on them, pain shooting up his whole body. He reached out to swat Doc’s hand away but he was much faster, immediately releasing.

“Ah… So I see we have more problems other than your.. Arm.”

Corbin was too caught up in the pain to realize where Doc was looking. The Recruit blushed madly, embarrassed to be caught. No matter how hard he tried, the throbbing erection wouldn’t go down. He shut his eyes tight, fighting against himself. Moments later he felt a presence over him, and he was right. Doc was too close for comfort, making the Recruit scramble back. Doc only smirked.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

Doc’s hand felt up his thigh a second time, making Corbin release a breathy moan and quicken his breathing the closer it got to his pulsating member. He tried to say no, but the word never found the light of day.

“You can lie down if that makes you more comfortable.”

And he did exactly that, unable to deny the seductiveness of Doc’s French accent. Once comfortable, he felt his boxers being removed. The cool air ran over his exposed manhood causing Corbin to shiver. Then the rough but tender hand of Doc grabbed him, slowly tugging on his member. The Recruit moaned instantly at the contact. Doc obviously knew what he was doing, squeezing at the right time, rubbing the right spots, Corbin’s head was spinning and at times his eyes would even roll back. Doc would whisper to him, in that damned accent that drove him wild…

“That’s a good boy…”

“Keep moaning for me…”

It never occurred to Corbin that Doc was touching himself as well. He would groan low, often mostly when he was coming close to his climax, just as the Recruit was doing. Corbin turned his head slightly to try and see what exactly Doc was packing… and he was quite shocked.

“Gustave…”

“Ahh… Yes?”

“Let me suck on it.”

Doc was surprised but didn’t turn down the offer. The Recruit got onto his knees on the hard tiled floor, the dull pain making him wince. He took Doc’s precum soaked dick into his mouth and went to town right away. Doc’s fingers ran through Corbin’s dark brown hair, giving a small tug towards him. He was so close, and the way the latter was giving him head was going to make his orgasm the best he’s had in a long time. The Recruit was vigorously jerking himself off, his climax came quickly and all over Doc’s floor… But he didn’t stop deepthroating the larger man’s cock, slurping and gagging. He tugged a little harder now, his dick twitching as he came closer. Doc’s moans became louder until he swiftly pulled his dick from his mouth and smothered Corbin’s face in his release. Moments of silence sat between them…

“Why don’t we keep this our little secret, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Hope you enjoyed it! This does not tie into Monty's and the Recruit's relationship!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!


End file.
